Page Creation Tool
This page creation tool helps take the guesswork out of creating new pages and establishes uniformity throughout the Mafia wiki. Simply scroll down to the type of page you wish to start and use the create box provided to automatically generate a page with all the necessary sections laid out, all you need to do is begin adding the subject matter. These templates are also available if you're using other methods of page creation. When you first create your article take a look above the edit box on your new page and you will see them all listed there. Simply click the one you need and it will be automatically entered for you. If for some reason the links don't show or you're editing a page that's already been created, you can just use the templates below to copy/paste them in. If you haven't done so already, please look over our Writing and Editing Guide before you begin. Character Page Use this template for all Mafia game characters. preload=Template:Character page width=25 align=left History Information coming soon. Family Information coming soon. Appearances Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Location Page Use this template for locations like neighborhoods/districts, landmarks, as well as named infrastructure like tunnels, bridges, and buildings that are significant to the game but not businesses (i.e. usable by the player). preload=Template:Location page width=25 align=left History Information coming soon. Appearances Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Business Page Use this template for businesses that offer services to the player. preload=Template:Business page width=25 align=left Locations Information coming soon. Appearances Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Vehicle Page Use this template for vehicle pages. preload=Template:Vehicle page width=25 align=left Design Information coming soon. Performance Information coming soon. Upgrades Information coming soon. Availability Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Weapon Page Use this template for weapons pages. preload=Template:Weapon page width=25 align=left Specifications Information coming soon. Availability Information coming soon. Real World Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Item Page Use this template for items such as food/beverages, collectibles, clothing, and other miscellaneous items found in the game. preload=Template:Item page width=25 align=left Availability Information coming soon. See Also Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Person Page Use this template for real life people: voice actors, musicians, game programmers, etc. preload=Template:Person page width=25 align=left Do not include gender or dates of birth for musical groups and list only the names under 'Artists'. Soundtrack Page Use this template for individual songs from the game's soundtrack. preload=Template:Soundtrack page width=25 align=left ' is a song in Mafia III. Lyrics See Also *Mafia III Soundtrack *Mafia III Orchestral Score Mission Page Use this template for mission pages. preload=Template:Mission page width=25 align=left Overview Information coming soon. Narrative Keep it brief and on point. Walkthrough The walkthrough should serve as an abbreviated guide rather than a step-by-step tutorial. Result Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Organization Page Use this template for organizations like crime families, gangs, military, etc. preload=Template:Organization page width=25 align=left History Background Information coming soon. Members Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Family Page Use this template for non-crime families (e.g. a character's relatives). For Mafia crime family or gang pages, use the Organization template above. preload=Template:Family page width=25 align=left History Information coming soon. Members Information coming soon. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Achievement Page Use this template for achievements. preload=Template:Achievement page width=25 align=left ' is an achievement in Mafia III. Walkthrough Keep it brief and on point. Walkthroughs should serve as an abbreviated guide rather than a step by step tutorial. DLC Page Use this template for official game DLC pages. preload=Template:DLC page width=25 align=left Storyline Information coming soon. Characters Information coming soon. Missions Information coming soon. Vehicles and Weapons Information coming soon. Achievements Information coming soon. Gallery Trailer A complete list of infoboxes can also be found at Infobox Templates. If you don't find one that fits your needs there, ask an admin for assistance. Category:Help Pages